


Admitting Defeat

by KuroCyou



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Nothing Gold Can Stay, Rain, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroCyou/pseuds/KuroCyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart/sketch for the ending of the amazing fanfiction Nothing Gold Can Stay by perkynurples</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admitting Defeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perkynurples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkynurples/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing Gold Can Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047210) by [perkynurples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkynurples/pseuds/perkynurples). 



[View post on Tumblr here](http://kurosmind.tumblr.com/post/89208035316)

                                         

 

 


End file.
